Sleepless Nights
by shadowfox9845
Summary: What happens when after Fayt and Albel take Sophia training? No spoilers. R&R. I suck at summaries.


**Sleepless nights.**

A/N: This is my second yaoi fanfiction I've ever written so if you don't like it don't complain ok, I know it's not the best but I'm trying. This story has OCCness and this is what happens when you're playing Star Ocean: Til the End of Time for an entire day with your best friend and have plot bunnies bouncing about the room. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to press the review button at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Til the End of Time or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of training in Duggus Forest with Sophia, Fayt and Albel walked calmly back into Peterny as the young Symbologist crawled back into the town a few yards behind them,

"Wait up you guys, I'm exhausted!" Sophia moaned before coming to a stop,

"Well if you had kept up with your training maggot then you wouldn't be in this situation!" Albel growled back as he death glared her over his shoulder,

"Well you trained everyday and you managed to get arrested by Vox," Fayt voiced as he turned round and looked at Sophia sympathetically, "we're almost there Sophia I'm sure you can walk a few more yards."

Albel grunted in disgust before walking back to the inn on his own, his hair braids swaying from side to side. Fayt turned his head and watched his comrade walk off by himself with longing eyes before they started to trail down and settle on his rear end,

'Mmmn, Albel has such a nice bum. When did he get so gorgeous?' Fayt was too busy with his mental conversation with himself to notice that Sophia had stood up and walked over to him.

"Fayt," she said her voice dripping with sultry desire, "carry me back to the inn," her body close to his, attempting to thrust her chest into his face.

Upon hearing Sophia ask him to carry her, he snapped out of his conversation and backed away slightly, wanting some space,

"It's not that far Sophia and besides, it'll boost your stamina," Fayt told her before walking off in the direction of the inn. Behind his back Sophia's face grew dark and she huffed before following him, stomping as she went.

As they neared the Font Door Inn, Nel walked out and smiled as her eyes fell upon her comrades,

"Hello Fayt, Sophia. How was training today?" She asked as they got closer,

"It was great!" Sophia exclaimed as she latched herself onto Fayt's arm and snuggled her face into his shoulder,

"I thought you were exhausted Sophia, you could barely walk when we got back," He enquired as Nel looked on in confusion,

"Oh well I er ... I'm fast at recovering," she lied before giggling,

"Well I have to get going Fayt," Nel explained, "I have to deliver something to the Queen,"

"Could you give her my regards then please?" Fayt asked after he managed to pry the short brunette off his arm,

"I will do Fayt. Take care and same to you Sophia," she said before turning and leaving for Aquios.

Sophia looked at Fayt before walking into the inn and headed for her room upstairs, which was two doors down from the room Fayt and Albel were sharing. As she walked up the stairs and down the corridor Albel was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door,

"What do you want weirdo?" Sophia demanded as she stopped in front of him, crossing her arms under her bust, attempting to look bigger but failing.

Albel glared at her before answering, "We need a little chat maggot,"

"About what?" she demanded,

"You're working Fayt too hard and if you haven't noticed he's exhausted. Tomorrow go training with somebody else, Cliff, Mirage and Adray are just as capable as Fayt," he informed her, his prosthetic claw resting on his katana's sheath,

"Maybe I don't want to go training with any of them, maybe I want Fayt to train me. And who said that you were to help me train? If I remember correctly, I never asked you."

Albel was started to get annoyed at the child before him, her stupidity astounding him, "If you don't train with somebody else tomorrow then I shall disembowel you in your sleep when you're least expecting it!" He shouted at her before pushing off the wall and storming into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sophia death glared his door before going in search of Fayt. As she approached the top of the stairs the object of her desires bumped into her and she broke down into a fit of tears,

"Sophia? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Fayt asked her worriedly,

"That ... that _barbarian_ friend of yours ... he ...he ... shouted at me and then ..." she told him in-between fits of tears,

"Albel? What did he do?" he asked the crying girl, knowing that the Glyphian wouldn't hit a girl unless it was a very good reason and also, Albel had been showing some restraint towards the other comrades.

"He ... slapped me round the face! He was so awful Fayt! You should show him some manners."

Upon hearing this, Fayt's anger took control and he exploded in rage, "I can't believe you just said that Sophia, Albel would never do that! Fair enough he can be a bit blunt and vicious but he would never do that unless given a satisfactory reason!"

"But Fayt -,"

"No Sohpia, just get out of my sight. Leave me alone!" He shouted at her just as Cliff walked out of the bathroom with Roger, who was wrapped in a large towel and only his head, feet and a small amount of his tail was visible.

"We'll leave you to it," Cliff told them before picking the young Menodix and carrying him to their shared bedroom. As soon as the door shut Fayt stormed into the bathroom and locked it behind him, making sure that Sophia couldn't follow him before turning round and sliding down the door to rest on the floor.

'How could she say that about Albel?' he thought as the sound of Sophia running off in tears came to a gradual stop. 'He would never do that, he's been really nice over the past few weeks, he wouldn't blow it by slapping somebody, he'd rather kill them.' Fayt felt a few tears slide down his cheeks so he got up and wet his face before drying off.

Unlocking the door, he walked out and went to his room where Albel was laid on the king size double bed staring up at the ceiling, "Are you tired Albel? It was tiring making sure Sophia didn't die during those battles,"

"If you're tired then go to sleep fool, as for me I'm staying up," he replied as his roommate started to remove his sword from his lower back and prop it against the wall and proceeding to undress until he was stood in his boxers.

Fayt looked out of the window to see that the moon had risen and he finally noticed that the oil lamp was lit on the table that was situated in the middle of the room, 'Was I that long in the bathroom? It didn't seem like it,' he thought as he stretched and walked towards the bed and crawled in,

"Goodnight Albel,"

"Night Fayt."

After Fayt had climbed into bed Albel had gotten off and walked over to the window, staring into the dark sky and reminiscing about his past and how things had come into fruition with the present, 'That spoilt brat, how dare she lie to him like that, does she know no shame?'

He growled to himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head, 'What is the point of thinking about that brat? It's just wasting time and energy,' and with one last look at the sky he walked over to his side of the bed, removing his prosthetic claw in the process and laying it down on the table, showing his badly burnt arm.

As he sat down on the bed he looked at his arm thinking about how it happened and shook his head in anger before removing his loin cloth, stockings and top before crawling under the covers and closing his eyes to meet his usual dreamless sleep.

Once the tell-tale signs of sleep came from Albel, Fayt turned over and opened his eyes to watch the slumbering man besides him, 'He's so beautiful, even in sleep,' he thought as he gazed at Albel's face with longing eyes. He raised his hand and caressed his cheek lightly as not to wake him and before he knew it, his face was in his friend's, his lips almost touching his.

He started blushing deeply before sliding his eyes shut and brushing his lips against Albel's tentatively, 'They're so soft,' he surprisingly thought as he kissed him again, not as scared as the last time. As Fayt progressively relaxed into the one-sided kiss he didn't notice Albel kiss him back until he felt a tongue lick his bottom lip, causing Fayt to instantly freeze and his eyes flew open to see Albel looking back at him with a glint in his eye.

Fayt broke the kiss and tried to pull away but Albel pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around Fayt's waist,

"Albel!" Fayt gasped as his cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson,

"Who told you to stop Fayt? I know I didn't," He whispered huskily before closing the gap between them and kissed him. Fayt gasped into the kiss, allowing Albel to slide his tongue into his mouth and massaging Fayt's tongue with his.

Fayt moaned into the kiss and he began to grow light headed as he felt hands massaging his lower back softly, "Mmmmmmn."

Albel pulled back slightly and looked at Fayt, "Enjoyed that Fayt?" He asked teasingly, receiving a nod from the blunette, "well how do you like this?" Albel pushed his hips up and ground against Fayt's growing erection,

"Aahhhhhhh," Fayt moaned lightly as he threw his head back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head,

"You do like that don't you?" He stated as his right hand went under the covers and caressed the back of Fayt's thigh, causing him to buck slightly and arch his back, moaning slightly louder.

"What would you like Fayt?" Albel asked him, the glint in his eye growing slightly bigger as he withdrew his hand slightly. Fayt whimpered at the loss of Albel's touch,

"Please," he begged,

"Please what Fayt?"

"Don't tease me please," Fayt pleaded with him, eyes filled with desperation. Whilst gazing into Fayt's eyes, Albel rolled over so that Fayt was now on the bed and he was on top of him,

"I would never tease you in this way," Albel whispered to him before kissing him deeply again, his hand going under the covers and caressed Fayt's inner thigh near his erection, causing Fayt to moan into the kiss again.

After a few moments of caressing the skin there Albel's hand glided up to the base of the erection, wrapped his hand around it and he started to stroke him softly,

"Mmmmnngh ahhhhh," Fayt moaned loudly as he broke the kiss and threw his head back into the pillows in ecstacy, bucking up slightly as Albel panted at the sight before him. Fayt's face was dripping in sweat slightly and his eyes were clamped shut as he panted heavily and moaned his name.

Fayt's moans eventually turned into groans as Albel began to lick and kiss his neck tenderly before he bit his neck and stroked him harder than before, causing Fayt to cry Albel's name loudly and came violently on his hand and part of his forearm before relaxing into the bed and panted softly, the after effects of his orgasm taking place inside of him.

Albel raised his arm and looked at it before licking part of it, "Mmmmmn, delicious. Maybe I should let you cum somewhere else next time instead of it being my arm," he told him before licking up the rest of Fayt's essence and laying down next to him, pulling Fayt close to his chest and wrapping his arms around him,

"Thank you Albel," Fayt whispered before he closed his eyes and sleep claimed him,

"Good night Fayt," he whispered back before he closed his eyes and nuzzled close to sleeping body next to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt: Yay! I'm finally nasty to Sophia!

Albel: You call that nasty! That was despicable! That's me on a nice day.

Fayt: Will you teach me how to be nasty then?

gives puppy dog eyes

Albel: How can I resist those eyes that you give me? I'll teach you.

Fayt: Yay!

glomps

shadowfox9845: Awww, aren't they a cute couple. If I get some reviews then I might write another chapter for this and if you don't know what happened to Albel's left arm e-mail me and I will tell you. Hope to be here again, bye bye!


End file.
